dont_starve_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilford Warfstache (Markiplier mod)
|- | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Sanity: |150 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Health: |200 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Hunger: |175 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Warfstache: |250 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Special Items: |Poofgun, Warf-Bug, Warf-Flower |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Starting Items: |Warfstaff, Broken Gold Pistol, Warf-Bug x2, Meat x2 |} |} THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS IT MAY LOOK UGLY RIGHT NOW BUT IT WILL BE UPDATED! '''Wilford Warfstache '''is an other mod character created by the Markimod Collab Team based off of the character that Markiplier made up who's most famous appearences are The Fall of Slenderman and The Ned Affair Features The Wilford Warfstache playable character is great for combat as he has 2 special weapons that are specific to him only! The first item Wilford starts with is his Warfstaff that can deal 35 damage and has 100 uses, when it runs out of durability it will give the player the Empty Warfstaff which is the same item without a Warfstache ontop. the Empty Warfstaff will deal 1 damage and has infinite uses, it and 10 warfminis will be able to recraft the original Warfstaff for use again The second item Wilford starts with is the Broken Gold Pistol which can be used with 3 gears and 6 gold nuggets at an alchemy engine to craft the Poof Gun! The Poof Gun will use warfminis from your inventory as ammo, each warfmini shot from the poofgun will deal 20 damage! if you shoot the poofgun and have no warfminis in your inventory then wilford will announce that he has no ammo. When Wilford spawns in his world a bunch of Warf-Bugs and Warf-Flowers will also spawn! The player will be able to plant Warf-Flowers using Warf-Bugs and Warf-Flowers will spawn more Warf-Bugs! By picking a Warf-Flowers the player will recieve 5 warfminis by default, the player can change the amount recieved from each Warf-Flower in the mod configuration. Wilford can cook Warfmuffins in the crock pot using atleast 1 warfbutter (rare drop from Warf-Bugs), 1 meat, and 2 of either warfbutter or meat. Wilford is also able to craft a bugnet for alot cheaper, 6 twigs 1 silk and 2 rope. The coolest thing about Wilford Warfstache is the fact that he has a custom badge called the Warfstache badge, by clicking the badge or pressing the 'x' key on the keyboard Wilford will try to buff! if the badge is less than 100 then Wilford will announce that he doesn't have enough power, if Wilford has recently buffed then he will announce that he has to rest! (in otherwords there's a cooldown on it) If Wilford is buffed and the Warfstache badge drops below 50 then Wilford will debuff himself. When buffing, Wilford will rip his red and white stripped shirt off and say a random quote about himself! his improved stats are: *Health regen, 1 health every 5 seconds *hunger will drain very quickly *there will be a small amount of sanity regen *less afraid of monsters and the night *absorbs 40% of all damage dealt to him *all damage is multiplied by x1.8 *walks and runs faster *becomes a strict carnivore and will refuse to eat any veggies until he debuffs To restore Warfstache badge energy the player must kill anything they can and eat as much meat as possible! To slow or reverse the Warfstache drain the player must equip the Warfstaff or the Poof Gun